Behind Demon Eyes
by Pricat
Summary: While saving Artie, Shrek is infused witha demon but is afraid to let others know but then meets two other people who have demons in them but they have to stop Charming. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Demon Eyes**

_**A/N I was inspired to write this after watching a video on Youtube called Behind Demon Eyes by Inyunaruto365. I hope people like this.**_

_Prologue_

_It was night in Far, Far Away and Charming cackled as he had Artie as his prisoner. It was a trap he'd set up for Shrek but knew he'd come to save Artie since he cared about him so much._

_"Charming let him go!" Shrek yelled showing up but Artie was worried as he saw a wolf like demon._

_It was the Wolf Demon of Bravery and Peace._

_"Don't worry let me help you rescue him." he told Shrek as his claws slashed through the chains that held Artie but Charming was angry._

_"I'll make sure you're miserable for this!" the vain prince yelled as he used powerful magic._

_Artie was worried seeing bright magic surround Shrek._

_He hoped that his friend would be okay. He was relieved to see his ogre friend was okay but there was something on the right side of his forehead._

_It was a seal meaning something had been sealed within him._

_"Are you okay man?_

_You were awesome stopping Charming but where did that demon go?_

_You guys make a good team." Artie asked but fear was in Shrek's hazel eyes as he realised what was inside him but he decided not to tell the others about what had happened....._


	2. Hiding His Demon

**Behind Demon Eyes**

It had been a few weeks since that night but only Artie knew his ogre friend's secret because he didn't want to be treated more differently than usual because of his demon. He knew that he'd gotten it by saving his life and could tell the Wolf Demon of Bravery and Peace didn't want to destroy or hurt others.

He'd been visiting the swamp since that night.

Fiona had noticed that her husband was more quiet than usual and was hiding something but wondered why.

"_I wish he would tell me what's going on with him?" _she thought as she made breakfast.

Shrek was in the forest using the demon chakra he'd inherited but kept hidden in him to work out.

Artie was impressed to see shadow clones of his friend.

"How come you haven't told any of the family about you having a demon inside you?" Artie asked him softly.

"Because they'd treat me like a bigger freak like I already am." Shrek replied sadly.

"You're not a freak.

This demon in you is really cool.

I bet the others would like it." Artie told him while walking back to the swamp. Shrek knew Artie would say that but was still unsure about telling the others.

"_I know you think it's cool but I feel more alone because there's nobody else, an ogre with a demon inside them like me._

_Maybe I should tell_....." he thought as they arrived at the swamp.

Charming cackled seeing Shrek being miserable with a demon inside him and smiled.

But then he noticed two girls in Far, Far Away. One had long chestnut hair, hazel eyes, wore a black t- shirt and sandals. The other girl had short red and black hair, wore glasses, slender, wore a kimono and had a symbol cane in her left hand but smiled seeing demon seals on them.

"So they're freaks too but they look..... familiar.

Wait it's Leah and her little friend Carley.

They seem to have changed in appearance but they're probably still the same inside." he thought as he kept watching.

Snow was happy seeing Leah and Carley.

"It's been a long while since you guys were last here!" she said hugging them.

"It's good to see you too." Leah told her as they made their way to the swamp. To them, things hadn't changed very much.

But Fiona was worried trying to figure out what was wrong with her husband but he still wouldn't tell her about his demon in him because he was worried about how she would react but Artie wanted to tell her what was going on while the triplets were playing outside. But before he could tell her, she saw Snow with her other two friends.

"Hey you guys haven't been here in a while." Fiona said to Leah but she saw Carley looking around.

"Shrek's outside if you're wondering." she answered.

Artie saw the seals on them and smiled.

"_Maybe they can help him tell the others about his..... little secret."_ he thought. He saw Shrek talking to Carley and had a feeling it was about having demons.

"I haven't seen you in a while since your twenty first birthday party. Only I have a secret that if the others knew, they'd treat me more differently than normal." he told her softly as she saw a demon seal on the left side of his forehead and understood.

"It's okay Shrek I know how you feel.

I have one in me too." she told her ogre friend softly with sadness in her turquise eyes.

"H-How do you know?" Shrek asked her softly.

"I have one too.

It's name is Juzu an ogre samurai who helped Konoha battle the Nine Tailed Fox.

Other kids were mad at me and didn't understand me but Leah does along with you guys.

She's been helping me feel better about having a demon inside me.

I don't think you're a freak because you have a demon inside makes you a freak, it makes you more cooler than you already are." she told him.

Shrek smiled at her.

She always seemed to know how to make him feel better.

But Charming smiled as he prepared his plan to take over Far, Far Away.......


	3. Fighting for those they care About

**Behind Demon Eyes**

Charming smiled as his eyes glowed with his demon chakra.

Like Shrek he had a demon in him, the Gargoyle of Hate. He planned to unleash it's power through him. He knew nobody would stand in his way once it happened as gargoyle wings sprouted from his back.

He remembered that he had always lost to Shrek and his friends but not this time.

He hoped that this time he would be the king of Far, Far Away and nobody would hurt him emotionally.

Shrek sighed as he tried to sleep. In his mind he was wrestling with his decision whether or not to tell the others or not he had a demon in him. He knew his best human friends had demons in them too and the others seemed happy for them but was still unsure about it.

"What if they think I'm a freak, even more than before? I know they would still love me for who I am inside." he thought as he felt drowsy. Charming smiled as he saw this.

He then began to do the Play Possum jutsu which gave his demon free control over him and it cackled in delight as it began to cause chaos in Far, Far Away. Lillian was worried as she saw the chaos from the castle.

"_Why is Charming attached to that thing?_

_It looks really strange but I have to stop it with my chakra." _she thought as her eyes became eye slits as her demon chakra flowed through and around her. The Gargoyle of Hate cackled as it was having too much fun destroying the kingdom.

"Oh man!

She's using her demon to crush my fun!

Better wake him up." it growled as it went back into Charming as his eyes opened but had black rings around his eyes.

"_What has he done to himself?" _she thought looking into his eyes and seeing loss of sleep.

Charming was laughing like a maniac at that.

"Only the destruction of your kingdom!" he replied cackling evilly as the Gargoyle of Hate's chakra was making him more erratic by the second.

Fiona woke up with a start in the middle of the night after seeing that in her sleep.

She saw that Shrek wasn't by her side.

"_Something's not right and it has something to do with my dream." _she thought as she got up and dressed.

She hoped that she wasn't too late......

Charming was still cackling as Lillian was out of chakra.

"Looks like it's all ours!" he crowed happily until he saw three figures coming out of the shadows.

"We don't think so!" Shrek said as he, Carley and Leah stepped forward.

Charming then growled while clutching his head in aginy.

Carley gasped along with Leah in shock.

"He's like Gaara-kun.

He can't control what he's doing. His demon is making him insane like the Shakaku did to Gaara until Naruto beat sense into him. I think I know what you mean." Leah told them.

"You mean we have to help him?" Shrek asked confused.

"Yes. He's sick but it's his demon's fault.

We juat have to pound some sense into his air head." Carley said as chakra surrounded her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" she yelled as clones of her appeared all around. Shrek was nervous at this. He cared about her deeply and didn't want her to get hurt.

"I'll be okay.

You and Leah help the kingdom." she reassured him softly.

He nodded as he went with Leah but then a stone hand grabbed him and pinned him to a wall. She growled in anger at this but Charming laughed at this.

"I knew this would get your attention.

Without him, you're nothing but only by fighting and defeating me, will you be able to free him." he cackled as fear flowed through her but she had to destroy it. Her friend and hero was counting on her.

"_I feel afraid but I have to try._

_Far, Far Away and everybody I care about is counting on me especially Shrek and I won't let them get hurt by Charming just because his demon made him this way._

_I promise I won't let you down!"_ she thought......


End file.
